


Bathwater

by rainbowdracula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Grooming, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: When the latest planet rescued from the Empire's clutches turns out to be famous for its hot springs and spas, the Paladins learn something about Keith and Galran social norms.





	Bathwater

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely self-indulgent communal grooming fic, based on a headcanon I have about Galra bonding. I wanted to add a communal grooming scene to "An Angry Blade," but couldn't figure out where to fit it, so you get this~

The battle had been exhausting, gruesome, leaving them all covered in sweat and blood and God-only-knows what else. Even the Blades – usually unflappable – were distinctly sluggish in their movements, and Keith was flagging, big fluffy ears drooping down and tail dragging down against the ground. His fellow Paladins looked about ready to collapse.

The planet they had liberated, however, was apparently a tourist attraction for its hot springs and spas, and gladly threw open the doors to its finest hotel for their liberators. Keith left his things in the room he was provided and quickly joined the rest of the Blades down at the biggest hot spring. Without much thought, he stripped naked and joined the rest of them in the water.

The hot water from the springs were piped into big tile tubs open to the cool mountain air, so the water could be drained and the pools cleaned; thus, the Blades did not feel bad for trudging into the water as gross and grainy as they were. Usually, Keith didn't like getting wet because of his dark fur, but the hot water was perfect for working through the knots and tangles from his fur. The attendants had even helpfully left hygiene tools for Galras – brushes, combs, files, nail clippers, and scissors, along with various oils and shampoos for fur and scales.

Keith had barely gotten into the water before Thace was gripping him by the shoulders and was fussing about Keith's hair, pouring water through it and working through it with oils. "Warning next time, Thace!"

"It's always so messy," Thace tutted. "Even when you were a little cub, it was a tangled mess."

Beside them, Antok chuffed. He was lounging against the tile, prosthetic leg off, and Keith grabbed a file to work on the ragged nails of Antok's hand.

"Like you're one to talk," Keith said. "Your ear tuffs are mite bait."

"That's not true," Antok squawked. Kolivan came up behind Antok and nuzzled the big fluffy ears in question.

"He has a point," Kolivan pointed out. He had taken his own mane out of its braid, letting it fall in waves, and Antok ran his free hand through the wet fur.

"Traitors, the lot of you," Antok sighed. Ulaz had swam up to start brushing Thace's fur out, chuckling at the exchange. The tub was full of Blades grooming each other, working out the tension from battle, the sounds of their purring and chuffing filling up the room. Keith's ears twitched when he heard the sounds of the Paladins coming, and he turned to them with a big, happy smile.

Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were wearing swimsuits, while Shiro just had a towel around his waist. They had paused on the threshold, just watching the Galra groom each other. Keith waved at them, "The water's very warm!"

Only Shiro moved at that, dropping his towel and descending into the water, groaning as the warmth seeped into his bones. Keith handed the file to Kolivan to finish up Antok's ragged nails and padded over to Shiro.

"I'll wash your hair," Keith promised. Shiro smiled at him, and then ducked his head underwater to get his hair wet. Keith squirted some shampoo into his hands and started massaging it into Shiro's scalp, and Shiro let out a long sigh and relaxed right against Keith.

Slowly, the other three Paladins joined the Blades in the tub, perhaps lured in by how boneless Shiro was becoming, and were quickly swallowed into the grooming session. Keith washed out the shampoo and worked in a conditioning oil. Shiro rolled his shoulders and turned around, grabbing a brush from the side of the tub. "Alright, your turn."

Keith turned around, folding his arms over the side of the tub and resting his head on his arms as Shiro brushed out the fur on his back. He couldn't help but purr loudly, eyes sliding closed slowly. Eventually, however, they all piled out of the tub and into the changing rooms, to towel off.

Fur flew about as the Galra dried off their fur and combed through it, brushing out the shed fur trapped in their undercoats. Shiro's hair did not have an undercoat, but Keith combed it until it was shiny anyway. Finally, all dried and cleaned, they put on the soft robes and pants the hotel provided and headed to dinner.

"So, the big old Galra like to take baths and brush each other?" Lance asked, sidling up to Keith.

"Of course," Keith said quizzically. "It's something you do with your family and loved ones, it makes everyone happy."

As if to prove his point, Thace gave Keith an affectionate nuzzle as he passed, Ulaz pressed up against his side. Keith made a little chirp, like he was a cub again.

"It was a lot of fun," Hunk admitted, admiring how polished and neat his fingernails were, free from the usual mechanical grease and grime.

"I feel so...clean," Pidge said. She had been instantly swarmed by Galra intent on evening out her hair cut and working through the tangles. "Purified."

"Humans don't do this?" Antok asked. "But what if you can't reach somewhere? How do you ensure you have properly cleaned yourself?"

"Not really," Shiro confirmed. "It's not something we do often."

Antok shook his head. "Missing out."

They all tumbled into the dining room, where Allura and Coran were already waiting – apparently, public bathing was not done at all for Alteans, and they had elected for private baths. Conversation shifted away from Galra grooming habits as they all settled in for a meal.

Later in the night, Keith twisted his mane into a braid so he didn't immediately ruin all of Thace's hard work, staring intently into the bathroom mirror. Shiro watched him from the bed, lifting his arms to let Keith curl close to him when he got into bed. Keith felt lighter and happier than he had in ages, nuzzling close.

"Do you want me to start grooming you?" Shiro asked.

"If you want," Keith said. "If it's not something humans do, don't do it just for my sake."

Shiro kissed Keith's ear. "No, I want to do it. I really...I really liked today. It was relaxing."

"I know, right?" Keith said. "I don't understand why humans and Alteans don't do it."

Shiro laughed. "We're a ridiculous people, I'll admit."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as rainbowdracula! Leave me a comment and a kudos if you liked this fic!


End file.
